mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DylanDylan54321/Yogscast timeline.
An interesting fan theory I found on the Yogscast timeline. If you don't know what the Yogscast is, DO YOU EVEN INTERNET. Anyway: First of all we have young Honeydew growing up in the dwarven home, Khaz Modan. As he grows older, he yearns for a life of adventure, which is something that dwarves resent. So Honeydew leaves his life as a Khaz Modan dwarf to become an adventurer. He manages to come across a couple of scientists known as Xephos and Lividcoffee. These scientists are set on building a corporation that will take over the world. Honeydew agrees to join with them, since he has seen the world as a dwarf and sees no harm taking it over; making it better. The team decides that they need to raise money in order to build their laboratories, so Honeydew shares his idea of creating a factory that produces his family's secret recipe for Jaffa Cakes. Their business is a huge success and has the funding to create their laboratory in the country of Minecraftia. As they begin their research, they begin to create technology that goes beyond the opposing government. One of the major technological advances was their ability to clone themselves to the point of theoretical immortality. They had budget cuts due to their competitors SipsCo., so they often stole equipment and had forced labor. After they created an arsenal they were getting closer to their goal. They then choose to recreate their lab into a giant attack robot that will aid with their domination of the planet. However, something bad happened to them. It has not been said what happens, probably a robot uprising within the facility, but that has not been confirmed yet. What ever happens, leads to the next part of the story. It is presumably related to the hard drive episode in Season 2, seeing as Israphel appeared at the end of it. Total annihilation of the previous world. An apocalypse has happened. Only few survived the chaos. It is nothing but a complete wasteland for years, leaving nothing but sand, and the YogLabs (aka the giant robot) is the center of it all. Time goes by, and Minecraftia begins a new era. Plants begin to grow back. The people who managed to survive are dumbed down to a medevial-ish type of civilization. Relatives of the scientists that survived are now called wizards due to their advanced knowledge and technology passed down to them. After a couple years or so of harmony, something odd happens. Something is awoken from the sands of the irradiated desert, and causes destruction apon the land. The desert continues to grow (which im guessing could be that bacteria they were testing in yoglabs). Around this time, Xephos and Honeydew are put back into the picture. It is unknown how this could've happened, but anyway. They have no memory of previous events. They are clueless to the world around them when we see them in the first episode. It could be that they lost their memory after a long hibernation process in YogLabs, but that is just a theory. Anyway they gain consciousness in the middle of nowhere and have to survive. After they get settled in, they are greeted with a creature known as Israphel (who came into existence as either an evil Xephos from the parallel dimension in part2 of the hard drive episodes, or as an evil clone of Xephos). They chase after this griefer and manage to end up in a village not to far away from their cave. Here we meet Old Man Peculiar, the old man, and Daisy, a voluptuous young maiden. After Israphel kidnaps Daisy, it becomes a quest to slay him, rescue Daisy, and save the world from the mysterious growing desert. Category:Blog posts